Crossing Paths
by cchelleex3
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Edward and Bella have this connection the minute they meet but they both deny it and try to convince themselves that they're just friends, but what happens when fate keeps getting in the way and keeps them crossing paths?
1. Ch 1: The Dream About Him

**A/N: Charlie and Renee didn't split up. Bella has a better sense of fashion, but Alice still likes to give her makeovers and all that. Bella is still clumsy, I just couldn't take that away. (: Alice, Edward, and Emmett are siblings. Rosalie & Jasper are siblings too (twins if you want). The Cullens and Hales are all new. They're all seniors. In case anyone was wondering. All Human.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I opened my eyes to nothing. At least I think it was nothing. Everything around me was white. Plain white. I got up from the floor. There were no objects, no walls, and no one else besides me. I looked beyond where I was standing. Nothing. I turned my head around to see if there was anything behind me. Still nothing. I turned to my left. Nothing at all. I turned to my right. Noth--wait, is that someone? Yes, I'm sure it is. But he's walking away. So I started running after him. I finally caught up with him, but I had to constantly run to keep up with his fast pace._

"_Hey! Can you help me?" I said, a bit too loudly, causing the place to echo in the wide space. _

_No answer._

"_Do you know where we are?" I lowered my voice._

_Still no answer._

"_Can you at least tell me who you are?" I whispered, grabbing this mysterious guy's arm. He stopped walking, and slowly turned towards me, revealing a dazzling crooked smile. He was pale with beautiful, bronze, disheveled hair that looked absolutely gorgeous with his face. I looked into his stunning green eyes that I was eventually lost in. They had me at a loss of words…what was I saying again?_

_Before I could do gather my thoughts to say anything else, he winked at me and with that, he started walking again. He dazzled me with the combination of his wink and smile. By the time I was out of my daze, he was just a little speck in the distance. _

_Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. It was so loud. It sounded very familiar. I know I've heard it before, but I can't seem to place where it was coming from. It sounded like. . . an. . . alarm clock!_

So it was just a dream all along.

I turned off my alarm clock and slowly got up and stretched. It was raining outside, like it usually does here in Forks. I was so used to the summer time. Sleeping in and waking up whenever I wanted. I'm not ready for the school work and annoying teachers just yet.

"Bella! You need to get up or you'll be late!" Renee said on the other side of my door.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I yelled back at her. I opened the door and made my way to the bathroom. Being as clumsy as I am, I almost tripped. Almost. I caught myself before I hit the floor.

I washed my face first. Then I brushed my teeth. After that, I got in the shower. While I was letting the water pressure massage my tense muscles, I thought about that dream.

I never had that dream before. I just don't understand it. Who was that handsome guy? Why didn't he say anything? Where was I? Why was there nothing else there? So many questions about the dream flooded my mind, which made me tense all over again. So I had to stay in the shower longer than I expected to be.

By the time I got out of the shower, I figured that it was just a dream, no need to worry about it or anything. I better hurry up now, before I'm late.

--

Senior year. I should be happy right? Well, is it weird that I'm not? I mean, it's not like I have _a lot_ of friends. And I probably won't be missing this place once I leave. I don't even know where I want to go for college yet. Or what I want to major in. And it seems like this year won't be any different from last year.

I went to my closet to pick out some clothes. I didn't know what to wear so I just decided on jeans and a nicely fitted, long sleeve shirt that was royal blue. It was a V-neck, stopping in the right spot. I put my hair into a half ponytail and went downstairs to get breakfast. My mom already had pancakes on the table for me. I was surprised. Renee usually never woke up this early, even to see me off to school. She also usually never made me breakfast. And when she did, it would normally be one of her experiments (which weren't always edible, I might add).

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her as I sat down.

"It's your first day of the school year. So I thought I should lighten up your load and go ahead and make you breakfast so you have one less thing to worry about. You're already later than usual, taking extra time in the shower," she said, smiling.

_Well, that answers my other question,_ I thought before drinking my orange juice.

"And don't worry, Bella. Those pancakes are perfectly edible, if you were wondering," she said, mocking me. I laughed before I continued eating.

After I was done with my breakfast, I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I finished, I went downstairs and grabbed my backpack from the chair. "Well, I'm off to school. Just go back to sleep, Mom. You don't look too good right now," I tried to hold back my laughter.

She chuckled to herself, "Alright then. Hope your first day goes well!" She was already halfway up the stairs by now.

I grabbed my black trench coat from the coat rack and went outside. I locked the door and put the key in my pocket. I stood outside on the porch for a minute, under the eave, safely out of the rain's reach. I took a deep breath and started for my car **(Bella doesn't have her truck in here. It's a silver Acura TSX. It was the new car she got in my other story. Can you tell that it's the car I want? Hehe)**.

I started the car and reversed out of the driveway. In just minutes, I arrived at the school. I parked in my usual parking spot, next to a silver Volvo. Hmm, I never saw that car before.

Without a second thought about it, I turned off the engine, got out of the car, and headed for the school entrance.

As soon as I knew who's homeroom I was in, I headed for the classroom.

When I got there, I saw that most of the class was there already. I looked around and saw that most of the seats were occupied except one. I hastily went to go sit down and pulled out my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_. I read about a page or two when I finally looked up and met two pairs of eyes staring intently at me. I jumped slightly at their intense gaze.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother, Emmett. What's your name?" the small pixie named Alice said.

"Bella. Nice to meet you," I tried to turn back to my book, but she spoke again.

"Bella, that's a nice name. So how long have you lived here? Do you know everyone? Are you popular? You should be because you're really pretty. How old are you? What's your last name?" she asked, all in one breath.

"Um, wow. I was born here but lived in Phoenix for 4 years then moved back here. I know mostly everyone, but not you…Are you new here? No, I'm not popular. Or anywhere near. Thank you, but I'm really not. 17 and my last name is Swan. What about you?"

"Yeah, we're new. We just moved here from Chicago. I think you are. I'm 17, too. But Emmett, here, is 18. Our last name is Cullen."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Alice said.

"Yeah, same here," Emmett said, his booming voice scaring me a little. It made me jump a little, again. I guess they didn't notice. I heard snickering beside me, apparently they did.

I turned back to them. My face must have been pretty menacing because they quickly composed their faces back to normal.

"Sorry," they both muttered, before turning forward. The teacher was in the room now.

"Hi class. My name is Mr. Thorne. Welcome back to school. And for those of you that weren't here last year, welcome to Forks High School. I hope you will be enjoying your stay here. I will now be handing out your schedules. Justin Aarons…Sophie Adams…Alice Cullen…Emmett Cullen…" he kept going on and on. It wasn't long before he finally called my name. "Isabella Swan." I walked up to his desk, "I prefer Bella." He just smiled and called the next student. I walked back to my desk as he finished calling everyone's names.

"Okay, now I will be handing out emergency cards and other paperwork," he started calling out names again. **(That's what my school does, so I'm used to it. Sorry if this is out of the ordinary for you)**

"_Bella_ Swan," he smiled at me again as I walked up to his desk and gathered the paperwork. He finished calling out names and walked out of the classroom to talk to the other teachers.

"So, what's your schedule?" Alice piped up. I didn't even look at it yet.

"Here," I handed her my schedule. After she looked at it, she gave me back my schedule and hers. Emmett gave me his too.

_-My Schedule- -Alice's Schedule- -Emmett's Schedule-_

_P1 - Government Trigonometry English_

_P2 - History History Government_

_P3 - Trigonometry Government Trigonometry_

_P4 - Spanish Spanish Spanish_

_P5 - English Biology P.E._

_Lunch_

_P6 - Biology P.E. History_

_P7 - P.E. English Biology_

**(I have no idea what their real schedules are because I don't have my book with me & I have no idea what subjects seniors take. But if you know, please tell me & I'll be happy to change them.)**

I have two classes with Alice and two classes with Emmett.

The bell rang and we all got up from our seats. "Hey, Bella. Do you think you could sit with me and my family at lunch? We might need help," Alice asked, timidly.

"Oh, sure. I'd be happy to."

"Alright, thanks. See you then!" she yelled, as she made her way to class.

--

Lunch came and I went to get my food. As I scanned the lunchroom, I saw Alice waving me over. She was sitting next to Emmett, and a blonde guy and girl that looked a lot alike.

"Hey," I said, as I sat down next to Alice.

Before anyone could say another word, someone came up behind me. "Excuse me, I think you're in my seat." I turned around, only to meet with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: like it so far? Review please! More coming! This is shorter than usual for me, but I just wanted to get it out and see if you like it first. Hope you did! I'll put up Edward's POV soon.**


	2. Ch 2: Meeting Her

**A/N: Hey! It's up, just like I promised!**

**

* * *

**

-EPOV-

_Why am I here? Everything is just plain white and empty. How do I even get out? I might as well start searching for an exit._

_I walked for a while, deep in my thoughts. A million thoughts and questions kept my mind busy, unlike this barren place that I somehow always end up stuck in._

_Why is it that my siblings could find happiness here in Forks? I don't understand how they could be so happy and carefree. This place isn't at all worth being happy over. It's such a sad and rainy place. I haven't lived here for long, actually only a few days, but how can Emmett and Alice possibly be so happy? I'm stuck here and I can't be happy because there's nothing to be happy about. Am I missing something? Is it just me?_

_Before I could flood my mind of any more questions, I heard the sound of footsteps somewhere behind me. It was getting closer and closer until…_

"_Hey! Can you help me?" her sweet voice rang in my ears. Maybe I should answer her…no, I decided against it. I need to find a way out of here. Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away._

"_Do you know where we are?" she persisted. I really should answer her, but even I don't know where we're at._

"_Can you at least tell me who you are?" she whispered, grabbing my arm. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks at her touch. Her skin is so soft and warm. I couldn't stop the smile that snuck its way onto my face as I turned to face her. She froze instantly under my intense gaze. I could tell that she wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon. So I just winked at her and started walking again. I gave her one last look and I could see that she just snapped out of her trance. She looked after me, but I was so far that she couldn't tell that I was looking back at her._

--

"Edward!" what was that? "Edward! Wake up!" I felt movement on my bed.

I opened my eyes to see Alice bouncing on my bed. Oh, yeah. It's my human alarm clock. You know how most people have an alarm clock? Yeah, well, I have Alice. I have an alarm clock, but Alice _insists_ that she wakes me up. She wakes me up 45 minutes before my alarm clock does. Doesn't that sound great?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes until I could see clearly. "I'm up, Alice! Why don't you go wake up Emmett?" I shook my head in an attempt to fully wake up.

"Okay!" And with that, she jumped off my bed and ran out to Emmett's room. I slipped my warm blanket off of me and got up to stretch. I slowly walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and hurriedly jumped in the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin, loosening up my tight muscles.

Even over the sound of the water running, I heard Emmett's loud footsteps just outside. Before long, I heard banging on the bathroom door. "Will you hurry up, Edward? I need to get ready!"

By this time, I was already out of the shower and wrapping a towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom without another word or glance at Emmett.

Since my boxes were still packed, I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt, which was at the top of the pile. I walked back downstairs and grabbed a cereal box from the cabinet. I made my breakfast and sat down at the table to eat. Alice bounded down the stairs and grabbed a fruit bar.

She stood by the counter, "So are you ready for the first day of school?" I shrugged, not knowing what else to do. What was going to be different about this school? Girls always flirted with me, no matter how many times I ignored them.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Before we could say anything else, Emmett came down, "You guys ready?" I mumbled a yes and grabbed my keys from the counter.

I hope today goes well.

--

We arrived at the school. There was barely anyone in the parking lot so I just parked in a random parking spot. We all went to the front office to make sure we were registered.

As we walked in the school hallway, we came to a bulletin board that had all of the homeroom classes. I had Mr. Thorne. Alice and Emmett did too.

We walked in the room, but instead of sitting with Emmett and Alice, I sat across the room from them. I just wanted to be alone as of right now.

Soon, the room was gradually filling up. Most of the girls sat next to me. They tried talking really loudly, in hopes of having me join in with their conversation. _Not_ happening.

I kept my eyes down most of the time, trying not to look at any of the girls around me, but there was a movement in the corner of my eye and I looked up to see a beautiful girl walk into the room. She pulled out a book. I could see that it was _Wuthering Heights_, one of my many favorite books. I saw Alice and Emmett starting to talk to her.

Then, the teacher walked in. "Hi class. My name is Mr. Thorne. Welcome back to school. And for those of you that weren't here last year, welcome to Forks High School. I hope you will be enjoying your stay here. I will now be handing out your schedules. Justin Aarons…Sophie Adams…Alice Cullen…" I was about to stand up to get my schedule. "…Emmett Cullen…"

What? He just skipped right past me. I decided to be polite and wait until he finished calling out names. I listened and waited to see if he would catch his mistake, but he didn't. I was about to tune him out, but I saw that beautiful girl stand up. And fortunately, I caught her name, _Isabella Swan_. Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

She walked up to his desk, "I prefer Bella." Hmm. Bella. Still beautiful. I stared at her, amazed, as she walked up to the his desk and back. When she sat down, I saw Alice looking at me with her eyebrows raised. I could tell that she knew what I was thinking. I quickly looked back at the teacher and remembered that I needed to remind him about my schedule.

He finally finished giving out everyone's schedules. I raised my hand before he could continue to pass out everything else.

"Excuse me, You forgot to call my name."

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen." In my peripheral vision, I could see that Bella wasn't paying attention. She looked deep in her thoughts.

"Oh, that's right. Here's your schedule." I stood and walked up to his desk. I looked over my schedule.

_P1 - Government_

_P2 - History_

_P3 - Trigonometry_

_P4 - Spanish_

_P5 - English_

_Lunch_

_P6 - Biology_

_P7 - P.E._

I guess my schedule's okay.

"Okay, now I will be handing out emergency cards and other paperwork," he started calling out names again. This time, he didn't forget me. He also called Bella correctly too.

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and started leaving.

I had first period with Bella. But unfortunately, she never noticed me.

Turns out that I have her in all of my classes. Well, only before lunch that I know of.

I tried to ignore Alice in all of the classes that I had her in. Somehow she never fails to see me staring at Bella. I can't help staring at Bella, but at least I was able to stay away from Alice.

--

At lunch, I got my food and scanned the cafeteria for my family. I saw them already at a table. But I saw a familiar girl sitting with them too. A very attractive girl by the name of Bella.

I walked up behind her. I decided to mess with her a little bit, "Excuse me, I think you're in my seat." She turned around to look at me, stunned. It seemed like she froze. She was so adorable, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Now that I looked at her closely, I think I saw her somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it. I know I've seen her before.

She finally snapped out of her stupor and started gathering her things. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that this was your seat." Her hand brushed up against mine as she got up. Her soft touch stopped me…I know I've felt it before. But where?

"Relax, I was just joking. You can sit there if you want. I don't mind." I went to sit across from her. I watched as she blushed and she sat back down in her seat.

All throughout lunch, I watched as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie asked Bella questions. But only my ears were paying attention to the. My eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything else besides Bella. She caught me staring at her a few times, but all she did was blush, look down, and then continue the conversation. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie seemed so interested in the conversations that were being talked about that they didn't even give me a second glance. Of course, being the sneak that she is, Alice looked at me many times. _Many_ times.

Every time I noticed her watching me as I stared at Bella, like Bella, my cheeks would flush a little and I would look down. At least no one else noticed anything different.

As I was going to dump my plate, Alice followed closely behind me. Before I could walk out of the cafeteria, Alice had me cornered.

"So what's up with you and Bella?" she asked me.

So I decided to play dumb, "What in the world are you talking about, Alice?"

"Oh, don't play that with me! I know you like her!" she exclaimed.

What's the use in trying to play dumb now? "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Maybe not to her or anyone else, but to me it is."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Um, I don't know…ask her out maybe?!" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah, Alice. That's going to work. 'Hey Bella. You probably don't know me, but will you go out with me?" I imitated.

"Of course she knows you!" she slapped me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, not enough though!" Before either one of us could say another word, we both heard the door behind us close.

_Oh, no! She knows! She knows! _was the only thought that ran through my head. We both ran to the door and opened it. The hall was filled with other students trying to get to class.

But something caught my eye. In the distance, I saw Bella walking away hastily.

Crap. She knows. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?

I turned to Alice in hopes that she knew what to do. What I saw scared me. The look on her face told me that she also had no idea what to do. Uh, oh. It's not a good thing when not even Alice knows what to do.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update soon! I hope. Review and I'll see how much you want the next chapter! It's gonna be Bella's POV. Cause evidently, whoever voted in my poll, wants the chapters to be Bella's; Edward's; Bella's; Edward's; and so on. You can still vote if you want. (Though I doubt you will.) Anyways, I hope that I'll update soon. But I promise to have it up by the end of the week.**

**BTW, my other story: I know I haven't updated in like 2 months! But me being me, I like to finish what I started. (And I mean stories! This doesn't apply to much other stuff.) That story only has like 2 chapters, 3 tops left. So hopefully I'll have one chapter by the end of the week. It's gonna be after this story's update though. **


	3. Ch 3: Blacking Out

**A/N: Sorry it's later than I promised! **

**Before I go on, I want to point something out. We have a problem here. I have 293 hits for this story, but only 4 reviews, 6 fav., and 9 alerts. Do you see the problem? I do. Can it be fixed? Surely can! But not by me, only you. Are you gonna fix it? Hopefully. **

**Well, here it is. (Again, sorry that it's later than I promised!)**

**-BPOV-**

* * *

_Previously: __Before anyone could say another word, someone came up behind me. "Excuse me, I think you're in my seat." I turned around, only to meet with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen._

* * *

I froze in a trance-like state. I was mesmerized by his pool of beautiful green eyes. His face clearly showed his amusement at my frozen state. I quickly recovered, seeing as everyone at the table was staring at us.

I collected all of my things to get up, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that this was your seat." My hand accidentally grazed his in the process of gathering my things. His skin was so soft and warm I couldn't help but slightly blush. I kept my head down so no one could see it. I'm sure I felt something like that before, but I can't remember when or where.

"Relax, I was just joking. You can sit there if you want. I don't mind." With that, he went to sit across from me. I couldn't control the blush that crept up my cheeks this time either. But it was redder than before.

I awkwardly sat back down as everyone stared, trying to keep from laughing at me. A few minutes later, everyone started talking animatedly again. They asked me questions about my life and everything.

"So how long have you been here in Forks?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I've lived here all my life, but I lived in Phoenix for 4 years. Where have you guys lived?"

"We lived in a lot of places. Like, Mississippi, Michigan, Texas, New York, Tennessee, London, Ohio…Do you like Forks?" And it went on like that the whole lunch time.

Every time my eyes would wander around the lunch table, looking at all of the new people that I befriended so easily, I couldn't help but notice that Alice was staring at Edward with an amused yet wary expression. What's even weirder is that when I looked at Edward across from me, he was staring intently at me and smiling at me when I looked up.

Knowing me, I would blush, look down, and continue with the conversation. But after the first time I caught him, I couldn't help but wonder where I saw those eyes and crooked smile. With that gorgeous face, you would think that I would remember where I saw it.

All throughout lunch, I kept catching him staring at me and wondered why.

Why were so many questions popping up in my head about Edward? See there's another one! I know I saw him somewhere! It's on the tip of my tongue. Come on! I know this!

Ugh! This Edward frustrates me, and yet I can't stop thinking about him.

I even tried to get Alice's attention once during lunch by kicking her in the leg, but instead, I ended up kicking Emmett.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" he said, grabbing the place where I kicked him. All of us tried extremely hard to not laugh at his face expression. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was puckered out like he ate a lemon and his face was pretty red.

"Aw, Emmett! I didn't kick you that hard!" I choked out. Finally opening his eyes, he saw that everyone was about to burst out with laughter. At this, he straightened up and looked at the wall in front of him, no emotion on his face.

"You're right, it didn't hurt. Your little hits and kicks don't hurt me. Not with all this muscle on my body." He was flexing and talking in a deep voice. I wouldn't even be surprised if his voice came out like Arnold Schwarzenegger's. This only set it off the edge and everyone busted out laughing.

Now he had his mad face on. He waited until we were done laughing. At this rate, it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Seeing that it was no point in keeping his mad face on, he started in on the laughing. Even though we were laughing at him.

After a while, a LONG while, we stopped laughing.

"Anyways, why did you kick me?" he asked, after everything settled down.

"Oh, no reason. My foot just accidentally hit your leg," I said, innocently. I tried kicking Alice again, making sure I kicked her this time. Her head snapped in my direction, confusion clear on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her and I'm guessing that she understood because she looked down guiltily.

Just then, the bell rang and we all got up to dump our trays. I hung around to talk to Rosalie and Emmett for a while.

After a few minutes, I remembered that we needed to get to class, so I hurriedly ran off to class. On my way to my next class, I ran into Mike Newton. Ugh.

"Hey Bella. I need to talk to you about something," he said, out of breath.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until after class."

"No, but it-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"But-"

"Not now, Mike." With that, I walked away to class. With one look back, I saw a shocked Mike standing in the middle of the hallway.

When I got to class, I saw a very familiar face. Edward.

The only empty seat was next to him, so I had no choice but to sit there.

"Hey Edward," I said, enthusiastically. He looked up at me surprised.

"What?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"Nothing. It's just that…you're actually talking to me." This made me even more puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"Well, you haven't all morning."

"What do you mean all morning? I only saw you at lunch." He looked at me amazed.

"Um, we've had classes together all morning. And you didn't even look at me." I did?

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember having you in any."

"Yes, I'm sure." I still didn't remember.

"Positive?"

"Positive." Hmm. Still no memories come to mind.

"Are you sure that you didn't mistake me for someone else?"

"Nope. I can never mistake that beautiful smile and those lovely brown eyes." He looked really amused at my confusion and doubt. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I give up trying to remember. I'm sorry. Really."

"It's alright. You seemed so deep in your thoughts, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, thanks. I was trying to recall something-" I turned to face him and met with his eyes. Closer this time. And I was bothered, Not by his alluring eyes. But the thoughts that came with it. I've seen those eyes before and I stopped. I know I've seen it before, I just know it.

He waved his hand in my face to get my attention. Even with that, I didn't snap out of my reverie.

"Yoo-hoo! Bella? Anyone there?" I still just stared at him.

"Um, you want a…cookie?**(A/N: it just popped in my head. My sister's "forbidden" cookies are in front of me, so it's tempting.)** Anything? I'm going to shake you now…okay?" he asked as he hesitated to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Last warning! I'm going to shake you now!" He yelled at me slowly, like I was stupid or something. Suddenly(well, not really. Since he warned me), I felt some shaking.

I finally snapped out of it and shook my head to clear it. He was still shaking me. I waited until he was done. But he kept shaking me. I looked at his face, and saw something. He _knew_ that I didn't need anymore shaking. He was just shaking me out of fun.

I put my hands on his without thinking and felt a spark shoot through my body. He must have felt it too since he finally stopped shaking me. We sat there for a few minutes, even though to me, it seemed much, much longer. We were frozen(which has happened to me a lot today), my hands on his while his were on my shoulders.

The rest of the world just seemed to stop around us as we stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, the teacher came in and snapped us back to reality.

The rest of class went by with us giving each other side glances. I barely paid attention to what we were learning. Good thing I learned this already.

The bell rang for the last period of the day. I sighed as I made my way to the gym. I hate this class.

Halfway there, I noticed someone behind me.

Edward walked quickly up to me after realizing that he was discovered.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class?"

"I am." he said, smugly.

"Well then why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to class."

"The only class that's this direction is Gym…Ohhhh." I said, finally getting it.

"So I guess that means that we have all of our classes together."

"I guess so-" Before I could finish saying what I was about to say, I tripped and fell. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall. It never came. Instead, I felt the warm soft arms snake around my waist. I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

He held me upright, but he never let go. I stood there safe in his embrace.

Soon, the second bell rang and we had to rush to class. We made it seconds before the couch came in.

"Okay!" she called everyone in order, "Dress out and run 3 laps outside. When you're done, come back inside for further instructions."

She went back into her office and left us to change in the locker rooms.

Once we were out, I met up with Edward and together we went outside to run. We ran side by side, though I'm sure I was holding him back. But he didn't seem to mind. If he did, he knew how to hide it well.

We made small talk along the way.

I was on my third lap with Edward when suddenly my legs gave up under me and I couldn't breathe.

Unexpected by this, Edward stopped dead in his tracks and came to help me.

I had no idea what was happening. My legs were in pain and my heart was slowing by the second. I could faintly hear Edward yelling at someone to call for help.

"Bella, just hang in there. Stay with me. Don't go Bella." He kept encouraging me to stay awake with him.

But no matter what he said, it just didn't help. Because those were the last words I heard him tell me before the blackness took over.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry that it's later than I promised. It's the end of the school year for me which means a lot of events. I probably won't update until after school ends, which is Wednesday. And I have to go to Houston this weekend so I thought I might as well post this now. I'm having a slight writer's block. So it might take me a while.**

**But anyways, should I get a Beta? If so, who would you recommend? And don't forget to review!**


	4. Ch 4: Helping her and Doubts

**A/N: I'm sorry that you had to wait so long! School was over Wednesday. Yay, but that means I won't see my friends esp. the one that might move soon. Tear, tear. :(**

**But I have a reason for not writing yesterday! I was reading **_**This Lullaby**_** by jojoStarr. Man! That story is so good! I started reading it last night and finished this morning. I haven't even started on the sequel yet because I thought that I should get this chapter out before you attack me. This is a pretty long one.**

**So here goes. Hope you like! And thank you to those of you who actually do review!**

**-EPOV-**

* * *

_Previously: I turned to Alice in hopes that she knew what to do. What I saw scared me. The look on her face told me that she also had no idea what to do. Uh, oh. It's not a good thing when not even Alice knows what to do._

* * *

"Great. What do I do now, All-knowing Alice?" I looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Well, I don't know! I like that name by the way. But I have no clue!" she whisper-yelled. Great, just great. Now Bella knows that I like her. She's probably going to run away from me the next time she sees me.

This year is gonna be hard considering I have more than half of my classes with her. Giving up for now, I slowly walked to my next class which was biology.

When I arrived in the class, it was nearly empty because I was early. I sat down in a random seat, not caring which one. I just needed to sit while organizing my thoughts out.

_How much did Bella hear? How does she feel about me? Does she hate me now? What's going to happen between us now? Good thing she's not in this class of mine._

I spoke too soon.

As I was scanning the room as it slowly filled up, the one person I wanted to see but at the same time didn't want to see walked through the door. She scanned the room for a second and realized, at the same time that I did, that the only available seat was next to me.

She's probably gonna ignore me the whole time. Why did she have to be in this class too?

She surprised me by talking to me first, "Hey Edward." I didn't answer her. Instead, I looked at her in disbelief. I tried looking for any signs in her eyes that would tell me what she felt, but it was pure happiness.

"What?" she asked, a little nervously and uncomfortably.

"Nothing. It's just that…you're actually talking to me." She looked at me with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" she asked slowly. _Because of what you heard me talking about to Alice and my feelings for you._

But instead of saying that, this came out, "Well, you haven't all morning," I said just as slowly.

"What do you mean all morning? I only saw you at lunch." Was she serious?

"Um, we've had classes together all morning. And you didn't even look at me," I reminded her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember having you in any," she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I'm absolutely sure. I've been looking at her all morning…I mean…no I haven't!

"Positive?"

"Positive." Definitely positive.

"Are you sure that you didn't mistake me for someone else?" I could never mistake her for someone else.

"Nope. I can never mistake that beautiful smile and those lovely brown eyes." I can't believe I said that. I panicked for a second wondering what she'll say _now_. But I quickly regained my composure, and tried to suppress my smile when I saw that she was blushing.

"I give up trying to remember. I'm sorry. Really." I sighed on the inside. _Of course she doesn't want to remember you, Edward_.

"It's alright. You seemed so deep in your thoughts, I didn't want to bother you," I said, somewhat sad.

"Oh, thanks. I was trying to recall something-" she stopped talking and looked at me.

I realized, up until this point we've never looked into each other's eyes this close before.

Before she can realize how I was staring intently into her eyes, I backed up a little. It seemed like it was the other way around and _I_ was the one dazzling _her_.

I inwardly smiled and waved my hands in her face. No answer.

"Yoo-hoo! Bella? Anyone there?" She just stared at me.

"Um, you want a…cookie? Anything?" random I know, but I was desperate to get her back to normal. Even though it was amusing to watch her frozen, knowing I did that. "I'm going to shake you now…okay?"

I slowly but cautiously put my hands on her shoulders. I felt a light spark as I did so but overlooked it.

"Last warning! I'm going to shake you now!" I yelled slowly. Again, I received no answer. Okay, that's it. I warned her.

I started shaking her and she finally snapped out of her stupor. I decided to mess with her a little bit and kept shaking her. She was looking down in her lap, waiting for me to stop shaking her. _She might be waiting for a while._

She finally looked up at me and realization hit her. She finally understood that I wasn't planning to stop anytime soon.

Without warning, she suddenly put her hands on mine to stop me from shaking her any further.

This time, there was an evident spark as we made skin contact with each other.

I froze as she did. _Again_. I immediately stopped shaking her. The world just stopped around us. And we just sat there in our seats, her hands on mine, my hands on her shoulders. I just couldn't see anyone or anything else besides her.

The teacher, I think his name is Mr. Garland, called the class in order. That snapped us back to reality.

I looked away from Bella, not able to stare into her eyes at the moment. When I glanced at the class it seemed that most people were gazing at us with a bemused expression. Probably wondering why Bella and the new guy were so close. I noticed most of the girls looking at me with hungry eyes. Ew. Disgusting.

I didn't even pay attention to the teacher or what we were learning in the class. Good thing I learned this already. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. But of course, staring at her the whole time wouldn't be very comfortable for her. So I had to stick with the side glances. But looking at her wasn't the only thing that had my heart racing. It was the fact that she was doing the same thing. So we just kept staring at each other every few seconds the whole duration of class.

At some point while I was trying to look at her, I noticed her schedule on top of her books on her desk. I tried to see what her last period was and I was happy to see that it was the same as my last period. Gym.

Suddenly, the last period bell rang. I silently got up and gathered my things. Bella got up at the same time I did. But she didn't look at me and she just left with a frown on her face. Even with that, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

When I left, I saw Bella a few steps ahead of me. I quietly walked behind her towards the gym.

After a while, Bella looked behind her and was startled to see that I was following her.

Technically I was going to my next class which so happens to be the same as hers. But she doesn't know that, so she probably thinks that I'm following her.

I walked swiftly to catch up with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class?" she asked me.

"I am," I said amused.

"Well then why are you here?" she still doesn't get it.

"I'm on my way to class."

"The only class that's this direction is Gym…Ohhhh," she said. It finally clicked.

"So I guess that means that we have all of our classes together," I said, moments later, even though I already knew that we did.

"I guess so-" She started saying but then began falling. And before I could think, I let my instincts take over as I went to catch her.

I twisted my arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She had her hands out in front of her ready for the fall and her eyes were closed. I'm guessing that she was used to this. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds. _She looks so adorable when she's afraid._

When she finally opened her eyes, I held her up so she could stand. But I didn't let go. My brain was telling me to let go, but my arms weren't obeying. _Let go of her Edward! Let go now! Now! I'm not kidding! Let go!_

I still didn't let go. The second bell sounded around us and we hastily ran of to class.

We made it to the gym just in time. The coach walked in from her office seconds after we arrived. I believe her name is Coach Hingle.

"Okay!" she waited until everyone settled down. "Dress out and run 3 laps outside. When you're done, come back inside for further instructions."

With that, she went back into her office and let us go dress out in the locker rooms.

When I got there, some guys came up to me.

"So you with Bella?" the one in the front asked me huskily. Oh, no. Was this her boyfriend? She never mentioned anything about him. I knew someone as gorgeous as her wouldn't be single. Why would she be? And even if she wasn't, why would she be with me? She's too good for me.

I closed one eye in case he was going to punch me, "No. We're just friends." I said quietly.

He didn't punch me. "Really? You seem like more than friends to her," he said.

"No, I'm just her friend and that's all."

"Well, you're lucky! She's so hot and nice!" he yelled while the guys behind him agreed and high-fived him. I opened both my eyes at this. Wait, he's not Bella's boyfriend?

"Wait, you're not her boyfriend?"

"No! But I'd be the luckiest guy in school if I was!" he exclaimed. _No, you'd be the luckiest guy in the _world_ if you were._

When I didn't answer, he said, "Well, hang in there and try your best to get her! I would like to get her myself, but you seem like a good enough guy for her. Just make sure losers like Newton over there won't get her. You're already lucky enough to be this close to her, don't screw it up!"

"Okay. Got it. But who's Newton?" I asked him.

"That geek over there with the blonde hair and blue eyes." He pointed at someone to my left and I looked over to see someone having trouble getting their shirt off. His hair was showing through the shirt's head hole but the rest of his head was stuck somewhere in the shirt. From here I could hear him asking people desperately for help but no one came to the rescue. They just stood there laughing at him.

"Someone should help him," I said.

"Why? He's the one that keeps bugging Bella. He follows her around like a lost dog. He needs definitely needs help. And I'm not just talking about his shirt. I mean that he need to check into an institution or something." Everyone else agreed. I found myself getting angry at hearing the fact that he follows her so much.

"That bad?" I asked

"Yup, maybe even worse. But if you see him around Bella, you can't help but get annoyed. But the irritated look on Bella's face just makes you wanna laugh."

"Haha. Okay. Thanks for the heads up, but I have to change now."

"Mmkay. See you later. And remember, don't screw it up! Good luck!" and he and his friends left.

I finished changing. All the while, Newton was still stuck in his shirt. But this time, he was just pathetically sitting on the ground. wPoor guy…Oh well. Not my problem.

I walked back into the gym to look for Bella. I found her and we walked outside together.

On my way out, I spotted the guys from earlier and they winked at me. I gave them a weak smile and continued to walk outside with Bella. The words that that guy said earlier stayed in my head the whole time.

_Am I really good enough for Bella? Is she really _that _popular that probably the whole male population in this school thinks she's hot? I mean I know she's gorgeous, but I didn't bother looking at the rest of the school to see what they thought about her. And most importantly, me _with_ her. I was too mesmerized by her. And how many other 'losers' were there at this school like Newton that were out to get Bella's heart like I was?_

I couldn't keep these thoughts in my head when I'm around Bella. Like that other guy said, I'm lucky to be this close to her. I can't screw it up now by being sad when she's around. She might think that it's because of her and it definitely isn't. Quite the opposite.

We started running. We made small talk the whole time.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Until recently, it was blue."

"What is it now?" I asked, curiously.

"Green," she blurted it out.

"Why?" I asked her. She hesitated about telling me.

"You know you could tell me."

"Because…your…" _What?_

"What did you say?"

"Because of your eyes," she said a little louder, but not by much. But that's not what mattered at the moment. My eyes widened at this. Her favorite color was green…because of _my eyes_? I couldn't believe it! She looked at me sideways and I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Well, my favorite color was blue too. But now I like brown because it's the color of _your_ eyes," I said before I could stop myself. My eyes must have been bulging out of my head by now. Her eyes widened at this too. I can't believe I said that! I must have said that to comfort her.

"Thanks," she said, blushing. Ah! This is so embarrassing! But of course, things only had to get worse. My mouth just wouldn't stop!

"It's just that, your eyes…it seems that I've seen them before," I muttered. I heard her gasp beside me. Stupid mouth. Should've kept it shut.

"I feel the same too! I just don't know where, but I've seen your eyes before!" But suddenly, she stopped talking. She fell down without warning. I stopped immediately and went to help her.

But this time wasn't like the other times that she fell. Or almost fell. Her eyes were closed and I wasn't sure if she was still awake or not. But her heart was slowing down.

I checked to see if she was breathing. And she was breathing very, very lightly.

"SOMEONE! HELP! SHE NEEDS HELP! HER HEART'S SLOWING DOWN! SHE'S BARELY BREATHING! PLEASE, CALL FOR HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, just hang in there. Stay with me. Don't go Bella. Please stay. You can do this Bella. I know you can." I tried soothing her and encouraging her to stay with me.

Seconds later I felt her hand go limp in mine. I checked her heart and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She was still breathing slightly and her heart was still going. About 5 seconds later, the ambulance came and pulled her onto the stretcher.

They said that I could stay with her in the ambulance. After I said my thanks to them, I jumped in the back next to Bella and they drove off to the hospital.

When we got there, I immediately asked for my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He instantly came to see Bella.

Since I'm his son, he knows that I wouldn't bother him at work and he, being my father, could easily tell how much I care for someone. And the amount of time that I knew them would never matter. So that being that, he allowed me to stay with Bella in her room instead of the waiting room.

When my father was done examining Bella, she still wasn't awake yet. So he told me the result.

"Edward, I can't seem to find anything severely wrong with her. It's just that her heart suddenly stopped beating. If I had to speculate, my guess would be that her heart's been through a lot today and whatever she was doing must have set it over the edge **(A/N: I don't really know if that could happen, but bare with me here. :D).**

"I see," was all I could say at the moment.

Dad left me alone with her. I pulled up a chair beside her hospital bed and held her hand in both of mine.

I looked at her angelic face and I couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind.

_I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see her precious face again. When she fell, I was scared for my life. For _her_ life. I'm so glad that nothing grave happened to her or I wouldn't forgive myself._

_Stop it! I have to stop thinking these bad thoughts. I need to focus on the beautiful angel before me. _

Looking, at her face, a thought came to my mind and I knew that no matter how hard I try to push it away, it won't go away. At least not for long.

I want to kiss her.

But I knew I couldn't. I just met her, and she knows that I like her. She's just too sweet to let me down so she's pitying me by hanging out with me. Even if it was just pity, I'll take it and cherish the moments I have with her. But if I kiss her, that'll just push her away to where she won't even bother talking to me.

I let the thoughts wander through my mind as I gazed at her sleeping form. I squeezed her hand that was in my hands and quickly fell asleep by her side.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna read a few chapters of the sequel to **_**This Lullaby**_** (**_**She said Yes**_**). Then I'm gonna start on another chapter. Thing is, I don't know if it's gonna be a chapter for this story or Waking Up in Your Arms. I doubt I'll get another chapter in today. But if I work hard, I might be able to get another chapter for this story up tmrw night. & a chapter for WUIYA in the morning. But I make NO promises.**

**Other stories I recommend: **_**My bestfriend, the player **_**- humaax3; **_**This Year's Love **_**- ronOReds; **_**Always Here**_** - Twilight-Fan-1901; **_**Once Friends, Now What?**_** - Just Call Me Mrs Cullen**

**Many other stories! But I think these are great stories! Those stories are All Human**

**I still think that we have a problem here! 632 hits but only 10 reviews, 9 favs., and 19 alerts. See how that doesn't work out? **


	5. Ch 5: Waking Up and Telling Them

**A/N: I got the Eclipse Special Edition! YAY! You don't know how many times I read the first chapter of BD. My sister was calling me a freak cause I was like jumping around and squealing so happily. She probly wouldn't be surprised if I was jumping off the walls. But she doesn't get the fact that ESE is like a buffet, not just a cake but a buffet to a fat kid. That is until the **real** buffet comes, which is BD.**

**Okay, okay. I'm rambling on and on but I'm just so happy that I got it! I'll tell you the story about how I got the book at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously: __But no matter what he said, it just didn't help. Because those were the last words I heard him tell me before the blackness took over._

* * *

_Where am I this time? It seems like the same place I visited in my last dream. Again, not knowing where to go, what to do, or how to get out, I wandered aimlessly in any and every direction possible. Everywhere I went, I saw nothing. It was like an endless vortex of nothingness. That is, until I saw…A desk with a chair in front of it in the distance.I walked towards the desk and the chair as fast as I could. I could run but I'll trip and I don't want that. I managed to only stumble twice.The desk looked like it belonged in an office. The black leather chair was facing away from me. As I got closer, the chair moved a few inches and I froze, not knowing that there was a person in the chair. The person turned at an impeccably slow pace. It was killing me. As if they had a mind of their own, my legs started to move me forward just as slowly. The chair finally turned around enough to reveal that gorgeous guy I saw in that same dream this morning lounging coolly in the seat. _

_I felt a goofy smile crawl on my face, "You again, huh?"_

"_Yup," he smirked. My smile vanished. I was speechless. He was actually talking to me now? I mean, I didn't think he would answer me but I felt the need to say _something_._

"_You-You're…actually t-talking to mm-me?" I stuttered out._

_His smirk grew wider, "Hmm…so surprised, are we?" I nodded my head, unable to say a word._

_Then he did something that was even more overwhelming. _

_He got up from his seat and walked over towards me, his hair falling beautifully in his face. He walked forward with the same slowness that he used to turn the chair. _

_He put his hand under my chin and gently pulled my face up to where he could see me more clearly._

"_Why are you surprised at me talking to you?" he asked softly._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You didn't talk to me last time."_

_And before he could answer me, before I could memorize his features, before I could do anything else, I was pulled out of the dream._

Nothing in particular woke me up; I just woke up. And even though I couldn't remember all of his features, there was one thing that I could remember.

His emerald eyes.

I know I've seen them before. I'm positive. If I saw those smoldering eyes, I would recognize them anywhere if I saw them again. I know I'm forgetful, but I can't be _that_ forgetful. I'm sure everyone would remember those eyes too.

The atmosphere surrounding me finally caught my eye.

For the third time today, where am I?

I was in a bed in a room that was mostly white. There were chairs of different sorts at the foot of my bed. There were a few machines on my right. One of which showed the rate that my heart was beating. Farther over, I could see a table filled with flowers and balloons with cards attached most likely from my friends at school. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It took me a while to realize that I was in a hospital bed. But I can't remember the reason I'm here for.

I turned to my left and finally noticed that there was another person in the room with me. Edward. Sweet Edward that cared about me enough to run with me. That cared enough to help me when I needed it. That cared enough to stay by my side. That cared enough to even sleep here when he didn't even need to. That cared about me enough to hold my hand. Whoa. I did a double take at that.

I looked down at our hands together. My hand was between the both of his. I just met him today, so why is he doing that? _Should_ he be doing that? Isn't this a little too fast? It is for me.

But the weird thing is, _I like it_.

I looked at his heavenly face rested on the side of me on the bed. He had a smile on his face. I wonder what he's dreaming of. He really looked gorgeous. Awake or not.

Without thinking, my hand reached up to his face. I traced his finely shaped jaw line, his flawlessly rounded chin with a little stubble, his luscious lips that were in an even bigger smile now, his perfectly pointed nose, his porcelain like skin, his high cheekbones.

I was just about to trace his eyes that I thought were closed. But when I got to them, I saw that his eyes were open and he was gazing at me while I was memorizing his face.

Of course I blushed at being caught. Before I could pull my hand away, he took one of his hands and wrapped it around mine. Now he was holding both of my hands.

No, this shouldn't be happening. This is way too fast. I've got to stop this.

That's what my mind told me. But my hands wouldn't listen. They stayed there. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. And I couldn't help but _like_ it either.

It felt so wrong and right at the same time. Does that even make sense?

"Are you okay Bella?" he snapped me out of my reverie. _With you here I am._

"Mhm..I'm okay."

"That's great. You scared me a little bit when you fainted. Actually a lot," he admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry," I ducked my head, embarrassingly. "Hey, did the doctor tell you what happened?"

"Yup, but hey, let me get him." He walked out of the room to get the doctor.

"Hello, Isabella," the doctor greeted me kindly.

"Please, call me Bella," I said, just as gently. Wow. My doctor is pretty good looking. Thank God he's not an old doctor. He's quite young actually. About mid twenties, I'm guessing. He smiled back at me.

Edward turned to me then, "Bella, this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Hmm. I see where Edward gets his looks.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Now Edward told me that you had quite a fall in gym class today."

"Um, er…I guess I did," I said, before giving Edward a glare. Both of them chuckled quietly at this. So that's what I'm here for.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Carlisle asked me. That's when everything came flooding back to me.

"Well, everything was going fine. Nothing bad was happening, we were just running our 3 laps that coach made us do. And on my 3rd lap, I don't know what happened or why but my legs just gave out on me and I suddenly couldn't breathe well. And it's not the usual falls where I trip, this time, my legs just went numb or something and my heart was in pain," I said all in a rush.

They both looked at me thoughtfully, trying to figure out what happened.

Then Carlisle spoke up, "Well, now that I know the whole story from your view, I can make a better conclusion. And I'm pretty sure that there's nothing severely wrong, but I'm guessing that your heart has been beating at an erratically fast pace a lot today.

"And when you were running, that makes your heart beat fast too so I guess running just set your heart over the edge. And since it was running, your legs were included. And so your brain and heart must have numbed your legs in order to stop whatever it was that was making your heart hurt so much at the moment. Now, can you tell me what's been making your heart beat so quickly?"

I looked over at Edward to see his face expression but it was pure concern for me. I looked down, too embarrassed to say the reason why. My face was slowly turning a very red shade.

Edward came over to my side then and took my hand in his. "Come on Bella. We need to know this. You can trust us. We just want to help you." He looked me square in the eyes.

But before I could say anything, it appeared that my heart reacted before my mouth could. Because just then, the heart monitor next to me started beeping like crazy.

Edward's eyes went wide and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Carlisle shaking silently with laughter. I looked towards him and he stopped immediately. But that didn't stop him from simply_ wanting_ to laugh. He still bit his lip and clenched his fists to stop from showing it, but it was evident that he wanted to.

Then, Edward rubbed his hands up and down my arms. My heart accelerated even faster. Oh, great. _Why don't you kiss me now so the heart monitor will pound psycho crazy? _I mean…never mind.

Now Edward stepped back and went to stand next to Carlisle. "Now we know what's been making your heart beat so fast," Carlisle said. I looked to Edward to see his face expression. What I saw confused me. His face played a million emotions, but two of the most dominant emotions were happiness and sadness. He seemed stuck as to which emotion should be the main one.

I looked down again, unable to face them. The blush that appeared earlier stayed on my face throughout the whole scene. And it must have been a very, _very_ red shade.

"Well, Bella. Just take it easy next time. You're ready to go," Carlisle said after he composed himself.

I jumped up to leave but I fell back on the bed from getting up too fast. Edward was there in an instant, ready to catch me if I fell. But he then realized what he was about to do and stepped away from me. Now I'm confused. Why is he being so hesitant? I stopped thinking anything of it when Carlisle spoke up again.

"Of course, you do have to leave behind the heart monitor. So I'll help you get it off. But I need to you just carefully take the wires off that are under your shirt."

I carefully pulled them off like he told me to.

"And I certainly don't think that you want to walk out of here in your hospital gown. One which doesn't close in the back," he said. I realized then that Edward was behind me. I turned around to face him, after I quickly held the backside of my gown together with my hands.

He suddenly very interested in the ceiling and when I cleared my throat (not so subtly), he looked back at me. I saw that his cheeks were flushed and he tried his best to look innocent. _Oh, joy._

This day was _not_ going so well.

Except for the fact that I made new friends and met a gorgeous, hot, sexy, handsome guy.

Those words didn't even _begin_ to describe him that well.

But of course, he wasn't the only one to blush.

"Your clothes are on that table over there, Bella," Carlisle told me. I went to grab my clothes, but stopped when a thought came to me.

_Who changed me into this gown?_

"Everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." With that, I went to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. The whole time I was changing, that same thought made its way into my mind every time I tried to push it away.

When I was finally done, I walked out to see Edward sitting on a chair staring at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, getting up. I nodded.

We walked out the door and into the elevator.

When we got to the lobby, we passed by Carlisle. Edward and I said bye to him. But before we left, he made sure that I was okay. I blushed at this, I don't know why but I did.

As I left the hospital, I looked around to see if I could spot his car anywhere close. But i didn't even know what it looks like.

"Bella, I came here with you in the ambulance but Alice called and told me that she brought my car here for me. She left with Jasper. But she failed to tell me where she parked it. So you just stay here and I'll look for it and come back to pick you up," Edward said. But I didn't want to wait here alone. I wanted to be with him. Even if it meant that I would have to walk all around the parking lot. If I would be with him, then I'm okay.

Wait, stop it Bella. You don't like him that way. He's just your friend. A friend and that's it. Nothing more.

"No, you don't have to look for the car by yourself. I'd be more than happy to go with you. Two is better than one," I told him. Anything to be able to be with him. I mean, I just don't want to be alone.

"No way. I'm not letting you go. It could be really far away. And I don't want you to hurt yourself again. I can do this by myself. It's okay." And he left. I couldn't help but notice how stunning he looked as he retreated. He was wearing a white button down shirt that clung to his body flawlessly. And his dark wash jeans were loose and tight in just the perfect places.

I stopped myself right there.

_Bella, you really need to stop checking out your _friend_. You don't like him like that. And he doesn't like you like that either. Not that it matters, cause he's just your friend. But if it _did_ matter, he's too good for you anyways. So just stop now before you get too deep._

A car honking next to me snapped me out of my thoughts. _Speaking of him._

He rolled down the window, "Come on, Bella." I wonder how long he was trying to get my attention.

I got in his car and buckled myself in. _So the silver Volvo this morning is his. Nice._

There was a question that I still had stuck in my head from earlier in the hospital.

"Uhm…Edward?" I hesitated.

"Mmm?" His eyes were still on the road.

"Who, um…undressed me in the hospital?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a moment, "Don't worry about that. The nurse did. I didn't do anything."

I sighed in relief to myself. But for some reason, I wasn't happy that it wasn't him. It was a very little part of me that felt that way. But I was mostly happy.

That would have been very awkward and embarrassing at the moment if he _was_ the one that undressed me.

I let the thought go. And I relaxed in my seat in the comfortable silence. I did catch him sneaking glances at me a few times.

We arrived at an unfamiliar house. I was about to ask him where we were, but he beat me to it.

"Bella, I don't know where your house is. And I would have asked you to give me the directions, but I just remembered that Alice asked me to bring you to my house. That's okay with you, right? I would have told you earlier, but when Alice wants you there, you usually have to go," he asked. I nodded meekly and looked back at the house. It was gorgeous! The house was three stories high.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am. It's just that your house is really big and beautiful."

He chuckled at this, "Heh, thanks. We should get inside before Alice sees us and attacks."

"You're right. Let's go." We got out of the car and made our way to the front door. Before he could put his key in the lock, the door opened. And a little pixie popped her head out.

"There you two are! Where have you been? I've been waiting forever for you to come!"

"Uhm, I was at the hospital," I said.

"And I was with her," Edward said next to me.

She looked confused for a while, then it finally clicked. "Ohh! I remember now!"

"You can remember when you're supposed to have a shopping trip but not when Bella has an accident?" Edward asked.

"Well shopping's more important."

"More important than me barely able to breathe and my heart almost stopping?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well, when you put it that way…" she rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. "That reminds me! We have to have a shopping trip!"

I groaned, "No! I hate shopping! Thanks Edward." I sent him a playful glare, and he just grinned at me. I looked back at Alice. She had a twinkle in her eye but she quickly regained her features and faked horror.

"You can't hate shopping!"

"Well, I can and I do," I told her as I tried to push past her. She blocked me.

"No you can't! But luckily for you, you won't be going shopping…today," she said that last part quietly as I finally pushed past her. I wanted to argue with her but I was so tired, I decided against it. I'll just get out of it later. Hopefully.

Just as I was about to sit down on their couch, Alice pulled me by my wrist up the stairs. She pulled me into a room that I'm guessing is hers. When I got in her room, Rosalie was there. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Yank my arm out of its socket why don't you? Is there a certain reason why I'm here?"

"Yup. We want to know something," Alice said. I waited. "Do you like Edward?"

"What?! No! Why would I? He's just my friend and nothing more," I exclaimed, somewhat nervously.

"Bella…" Alice said in a stern voice.

"I don't!" I tried again.

"Bella." This time it was Rosalie that said it. And she's very intimidating.

"Well…" I didn't even get to finish talking because they both squealed…right in my ears.

"We knew it!" they said simultaneously.

"What?!" I yelled. I was just joking with them.

But there was a sound that I definitely heard. That sound made us all stop. We turned to the door and realized for the first time that the door was wide open. The sound of footsteps retreating burned in my ears.

All three of us made our way to the door quickly to see if we could catch the person that was listening in on us.

It just happened to be Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was in Walmart and I went straight to the book section and I looked for the books and I didn't see them! Then my sister was like "Is that it?" And she was pointing at the bottom row. They put it on the bottom row, how stupid. It should be like at the top. And if I didn't have my sister, I wouldn't even have the book. Even though with her around, I get criticized by how obsessed I am with the book. And I also watched that little scene from the Twilight movie many times too. Pretty awesome.**

**You guys are great! This story went from 632 hits to 1075 hits in one chapter. That's good!**

**I have a feeling that I have something else to say but I totally forgot. **


End file.
